fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Batzloff1
Try it here. Here you can make as many nations as you want. Even a 1000 nations if you want. :) Pierius Magnus jan 12, 2011 16:02 (UTC) i dont speak german. are you tryng to get rid of me? you sent me to this site, to that site, all across :It is Dutch, not German. And of course I am not trying to get rid of you, we need you in Lovia. Pierius Magnus jan 14, 2011 12:38 (UTC) :do you all speak the Dutch on the wiki Lovia? why? call me Batzloff jan 14, 2011 19:51 (UTC) To honour our Dutch-Frisian heritage and ancestry. Most of us are in Lovia though. You'll soon become a citizen and then you can vote! :P Pierius Magnus jan 15, 2011 16:21 (UTC) i am not dutch-Firisian. i want to vote for civil rights call me Batzloff jan 15, 2011 18:04 (UTC) Vote Now that you are a citizen you can vote in the elections. It is very easy, you just click here and put under "August August Donia". Then you can also vote for two other people. Because you are CCPL you vote for other people from CCPL. Later, you can run yourself but sadly not in these elections. Please now cast you votes in Lovia. Greatings, Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 17:29 (UTC) : archimedes called you shameless. call me Batzloff jan 17, 2011 17:32 (UTC) That was a joke. We are both in the same party and we are good friends of each other. :) Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 17:34 (UTC) : yes but he was right about shame. it is not nice you push me to do things. its not legal. call me Batzloff jan 17, 2011 17:37 (UTC) ::I do not want to push you at all! I like you, you're a good user. I was the first person to show you around and help you. You can vote. Yuri Medvedev is trying to win votes at this point, but I myself need your support very much. If you could give me your I would more then appreciate it. You have three votes to give: Major votes (3 pointer) Minor (2 pts) and Support (1 pt). Yuri is a communist (leader of the CPL.nm - Neo-Marxist Party). And at best, support our conservative party. We are now facing a massive coalition of the left but side-by-side with the Liberals we can win this thing! Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 17:40 (UTC) ::thank you for your help. you are friendly but sometimes too friendly. the communist i talked to him and he is radical but not extreme. he is very smart. I can vote for tree persons? call me Batzloff jan 17, 2011 18:04 (UTC) :I want to help you, that's all I want. Yuri is the smart guy you talked with. He is a good guy but he is radical and he is a communist. If we want to win, I need you vote. You have three votes: # (adds 3 points) # (adds 2 points) # (adds 1 point) :If you give me that Major vote we could win the elections. Our goal is to make sure our party wins, and you can help us. Your other two votes could be given to Hannis, Latin or Ilava. They are all in the same party as you, the CCPL. Marcus is also a good choice. Hope this helps, Batzloff. Pierius Magnus jan 17, 2011 18:20 (UTC) Did you read the message? :I want to help you, that's all I want. Yuri is the smart guy you talked with. He is a good guy but he is radical and he is a communist. If we want to win, I need you vote. You have three votes: # (adds 3 points) # (adds 2 points) # (adds 1 point) :If you give me that Major vote we could win the elections. Our goal is to make sure our party wins, and you can help us. Your other two votes could be given to Hannis, Latin or Ilava. They are all in the same party as you, the CCPL. Marcus is also a good choice and so is Horton, he's a very nice guy, he could get a Support Vote. ;) Hope this helps, Batzloff. Good luck voting! Pierius Magnus jan 18, 2011 08:31 (UTC) ::Horton can use the Support vote but I need the Major vote. Please, give it to me. It is because I helped you around and because we want to win. Remember you are a member of our CCPL party? Horton will get into the congress, don't worry. Even if you give me his major vote. But I need it to win and he cannot win. Pierius Magnus jan 18, 2011 08:35 (UTC) ::I get to many messages call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 08:38 (UTC) :I am sorry, I just wanted to help you. You are a member of our party and you want us to win so I tried telling you what you can do to make us win. If you give your Major vote to me, we win. Give it to Horton, we lose. :( Pierius Magnus jan 18, 2011 08:40 (UTC :I red the newspaper and it says our party win. is it a bad newspaper? call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 08:45 (UTC) ::It is a good newspaper. All newspapers are good and they all tell the same thing: we win. You may of course vote for Yuri and Horton. But then we will lose. And of course you could also vote for Yuri or Horton if you want, Batzloff, you are free. But as a member of a party one usually votes for people within that party. It is not "the law" but it's unusual not to. We want to win, if they win you may no longer believe in God. Pierius Magnus jan 18, 2011 08:47 (UTC) ::you said the same on the other page. if we win, we dont loose. please stop tell me what i must do. horton is nicer. call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 08:50 (UTC) :::Horton is from another party. And he is a very nice guy. You could give him a and me a . Then he and me would both win. Would you like that, if we both get in congress? If you do this we both win. Then you have 1 vote left, the Support vote (for Yuri). Pierius Magnus jan 18, 2011 08:52 (UTC) ::::ok. i'll do what you say. you're not so nice any more. I learned comparatives the previus week so you are Less Nice Than Horton. call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 08:56 (UTC) This is getting out of hand, Pierius. It's really, really not done. jan 18, 2011 08:58 (UTC) :but he did it. I dont like this you said i was free and citizen. call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 09:04 (UTC) ::You are free and a citizen. And a CCPL'er! :P :::Pierius, could you please just leave this fellow? He has made it clear he wants to vote for Horton (and Yuri, I suppose) and all you do is tell him to vote for CCPL. Just leave it. jan 18, 2011 09:08 (UTC) :::i go. call me Batzloff jan 18, 2011 09:10 (UTC)